1. Field of the Invention
Our invention has to do with shears, scissors and other hand tools of the general type including a pair of pivotally movable operating members, such as a blade and hook or a pair of jaws or blades, movable relative to each other, and a pair of pivotally movable handles associated with respective operating members by means of a single pivot arrangement extendable through strategically-aligned openings in both the operating and handle members. In each case, the operating member and respective handle member are internested so as to preclude relative movement therebetween once the components are assembled in the tool and made ready for operational use. The operating members are swingable away from each other in the usual opening stroke manner preparatory for use and toward each other in the usual closing stroke manner as the operating or severing function is served and/or as a safe locked storage position is assumed when the tool has been fully closed and operational use concluded.
The operating members are swingable relatively toward each other by the manually engageable handles in the jaw closing other by the manually engageable handles in the jaw closing stroke and in opposition to the return force of a spring means which normally biases the members apart in a jaw opening stroke.
Tools envisioned as coming within the scope of this disclosure will include scissors, scissor-like tools useful for various purposes within the household or elsewhere, and garden tools including shears, pruners, trimmers and the like, different operating components being readily called into play for the accomplishment of various field functions, additional to cutting vegetation, such as metal cutting, wire cutting, small bolt cutting, etc.
The salient value in the tool of this design is that the operating components are readily replaceable, making same particularly practical when in the field and a jaw or blade becomes broken or dulled. In such instance, the defective component can be easily replaced, tool disassembly and reassembly being easily achievable by the use of something as simple and as innocent as a mere coin, paper clip or the llke for engaging and rotating the bolt head of the assembiy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As many of the prior art constructions as are commercially available in the local markets were procured, studied and evaluated and were noted to have all or some of these shortcomings.
These constructions frequently employed handle extensions for the purpose of securing the blades or jaws, usually by the bolting or riveting of the parts together. Such extensions interfere with tool operation, particularly when the work being operated upon is placed near the pivot area, i.e. the high leverage area affording maximum leverage, and obviously the most important operating area. Significantly, the tool of the invention is without handle extensions.
These prior art constructions also use in some cases blade or jaw extensions or tangs which either are permanently affixed to the handles or lie deep within provided recesses in the handles. Permanent securement obviously does not allow for ready blade or jaw replacement and extensions into handle wells or recesses adds to obvious manufacturing costs and assembling complications. Blade or jaw extensions are absent in the tool of the invention.
These constructions usually dictate the employment of blade or jaw screws or rivets or pins for interconnecting the blades or jaws to their respective handles, obviously adding to tool costs and, worse, frequently requiring the use of special tools for the disassemble and assemble functions and to make blade or jaw replacement in the field difficult if not impossible. The tool of the invention requires no supplemental connecting means in the form of screws or rivets for attaching blades or jaws to handles, something as simple as a coin serving for tool disassembly and reassembly when blade or jaw replacement is dictated.
These prior art constructions often employ an exposed spring which can be easily removed or lost when the tool is on sale or in use. The spring means of the tool of the invention is cleverly concealed, lying safely and securely within the inner confines of what we will identify as the critical pivot area.
Too, these constructions often feature lock mechanisms which are complicated in design and may even require the use of the operator's two hands. The tool of the invention features a lock which can be easily manipulated by the operator's one hand, the hand which holds the shear.